


[团酷]Rrose Sélavy

by Eregalere



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, 团酷 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eregalere/pseuds/Eregalere
Summary: 第四性别Enigma+ABO的梗，写肉练手，有那么一点剧情。警告：失禁提及, 有一点点路人提及
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 9





	[团酷]Rrose Sélavy

那天晚上那个男人擦去他额头上的汗，告诉他窟卢塔是他永远回不去的故乡。

“一个omega，还能领悟alpha一族的骄傲吗？” 男子把性器往深处送去，从他口中逼出一声呜咽，“你永远也不会是合格的窟卢塔了。”

他开始挣扎，双腿竭力并拢，透明的前液黏在痉挛的小腹，躯体扭动着，啜泣和颤抖共鸣。但他动不了，身上的男人用温度压着他，指甲被汗水滑了一下，掐进他大腿的皮肤。黑发男子俯下身感受阳具周围的颤动，撕咬他红肿的乳头，黏腻的声音中是纯粹的痛苦。

“是的……没错……我明白。” 黑发男子低喘着说，声音因为性事而柔和，“这可太糟了。”

然后那个人开始猛烈地抽插，按着他的喉咙把他顶在床单里，他的双手因为缺氧而发麻，软绵绵地挂在胸前，然后是腰被折到极致，然后是双腿毫无知觉，然后是视力，是听觉，是滴水的性器官，他哭喊了一声，但自己听不见。他只能感到他的后穴被肉刃劈开、撕裂、虚意安抚，然后又被折磨、炙烤、戳刺，从中却升起的却是极致的快感。他被拥有着，他被驯服了，精液溅在他脸上，此刻只有单纯的欣愉。但那个男人没有停下，他继续撞击着他，把他推到墙角，推到悬崖，他迟来地感到恐慌，迟来地开始呻吟，他闻到自己排泄物的味道，黑发男子拍了下他的屁股，在他体内射了出来。

“看看你，曾经的alpha，把自己弄的多脏。”

酷拉皮卡发誓要向那个人复仇。

蜘蛛是一个只招“enigma”的犯罪集团，这是行业内的戏称。因为警方和国安传统的信息素作战没有一次成功，而往往平常的犯罪团伙往往会因为发情期或配偶争夺而很快散伙，蜘蛛却已存在将近十年，并十分擅长长期的犯罪和潜伏。人们猜测这个犯罪集团是否有神秘的抑制剂，但每次被打败的时候就更多戏谑讲他们不是Alpha也不是平庸的Beta，而是enigma。

库洛洛对他讲这些的时候漫不经心，好像在说别人的故事：“但实际上哪有这么神秘呢，我的组员们大多是Beta，只是比一般人多出了点能力和胆量，”他懒洋洋地继续说，“而我，只是比我的alpha伙伴们多用了点脑子——当然，现代ABO世界是如此的井然有序，想象力贫瘠也很正常。”

“是的，现在你确实占上风，窟卢塔族的alpha，” 他若有所思地继续说，“这无疑归功于你多年的刑侦经验和投入的时间。”

“但我想说的是另一件事——外表甜美的alpha很少见，这是自然的出格之处，让我想起你们族群一个久远的传说：你有没有想过，在窟卢塔族选择接纳外族与其通婚之前，一个因为火红眼诅咒后代多为alpha的族群是如何延续至今的？”

“也许诅咒是一种赐福，像世间所有一体两面的东西一样。” 他在倒下的酷拉皮卡耳边低语，“既是绝境，也是机遇。”

酷拉皮卡因为麻醉剂动弹不得，他没想到对方能逃过自己布置的严密安检。

“答案很简单，我有内应。但我承认我的局限之处——” 库洛洛说，他把酷拉皮卡安置在酒店的床上，从高处凝视他，“没想到所谓的锁链混蛋会是个美人。这似乎就像是命运一样。”他看起来出乎意料地坦率。

“我不想让你太难受。”库洛洛抬起他的手，像是在开启一个仪式，把嘴唇贴到他的手背上。

库洛洛隔着衣服为他口交。他用唾液把布料打湿，轻咬性器顶端，然后把口腔覆了上去，舌头毫不留情地碾摩，手在器物根部安抚、挤压。酷拉皮卡在劣质香氛和浓烈的信息素中感到眩晕。

“别紧张，” 蜘蛛的呼吸吐在阴茎上，酷拉皮卡紧皱眉头射在了裤子里。“这才刚开始。”

他把酷拉皮卡下身的衣物褪下，把窟卢塔族传统服饰的衣摆按在他的鼻子上，冰冷的手握住刚释放过的阳具，对方从喉咙里发出一声幼猫似的呜咽。“好好闻一下自己的味道吧，亲爱的alpha，” 脆弱暴露在库洛洛细长的手指下，酷拉皮卡的身形显的愈发瘦小。“以后这里射出的东西就不是你自己的了。”

“不……” 麻醉剂药效稍减，酷拉皮卡在布料后面含糊地说话。库洛洛自顾地把润滑剂涂在酷拉皮卡的阴茎上，继续为他手淫，他的手指划过铃口，顺着柱身往下，调戏着肿胀的囊袋。“还早，我们会再来十次，再来百次，你会被我逼到真正意义上的绝境，然后你会明白……”他手指往下，把粘液送入穴口，“游走在极限的快乐。” 

“你想……”酷拉皮卡用牙缝里的气声问。

“但今天我们有别的事要做，” 库洛洛扯出一个微笑，“暂且放过你。” 他残酷地把中指挤进去，把手掌挤在臀缝里，他的手像海浪，来势汹汹地侵犯他。空气中有咸腥的海味，让酷拉皮卡的喉咙干裂，发痒，他不害怕，但这种感觉很怪异，他感到心脏在胸腔里蜷缩成一团，血管压在一起，肋骨涨痛——

啪的一声，库洛洛打了他一记耳光。

“冷静点，锁链手” 库洛洛解下自己的皮带，“马上就会舒服。”

虽然资料里记载过类似的强暴案件，一些alpha选择一起终老的轶事也不是没有，但alpha之间的性事异常罕见。信息素的生理性排斥能把所有的情愫和欲望都泯灭，取而代之的是呕吐、痉挛和偏头痛，连视线也变得模糊。一个臭名昭著的alpha连环强奸犯曾说，让他上瘾的是那份把他与他者相连的极致痛苦。

酷拉皮卡眨眨眼，感到汗水从睫毛滑下来，对方的阳具烫着他的软肉，后穴酸涨被扩张到极限，急促的呼吸声，低沉的呻吟，他没有料想到这个——虚假的天花板镜面影射着难以置信的现实，他们正在普通的性交，库洛洛把他的腿抱在腰上，俯下身亲吻他的脸颊。他发现自己哭了，愤怒、耻辱和不知所措像雷霆似的把他击穿。先是呜咽，然后小声啜泣，然后是硬卡在喉咙的急喘。库洛洛在绞紧的后穴中温柔抽插，蜘蛛闭上眼睛，享受地把呼吸吐在对方的皮肤上。

一个失控的omega能比一具尸体造成更大的骚乱，他想要声东击西。这天夜里，酷拉皮卡才搞懂库洛洛的用意——他把他把他赤身裸体地留在酒店房间里，等着他变质发酸的信息素污染整栋酒店大楼。

酷拉皮卡面对着内务部的调查人员，在惨白的白光下吐了一地。

库洛洛尝试把酷拉皮卡弄进浴室，后者瘫软地挂在他的肩头，似乎失去了意识，他伸手从腰后面搂上去，但没成功打滑了几次。库洛洛啼笑皆非地欣赏了一会儿“作案现场”。对方的大腿内侧泛红，乳头在空气中挺立，胸口有些淤青，小腹尽是白浊，顺着重力滑在地板上混在黄色的液体里。脏兮兮，破破烂烂的，一片狼藉。但这不是他自己的“杰作”，库洛洛警醒地提醒自己。

空气中还残留着甜美、醇香的气息，是极乐的余韵，他伸手摩挲着对方腹部的伤口，想着自己差那么一点就在对方身体里成结，想着对方体内的炙热和柔软。

当然在他没有意识到前，他就用暴力找回了理智、用巧言拉开了距离，但这只是他盗贼生涯的本能。他的爱欲、他的生命能力、他真正的本能都在催促他迫使他去标记对方。

去占有，去破坏。

库洛洛兴奋地流下冷汗，他把头埋在对方的脖颈里，饥渴地呼吸。

酷拉皮卡被特殊警卫送到窟卢塔族的山林修养，这是高层最后的善意，除此之外，审问，革职，监视，调查， alpha变成omega太过荒诞，上层只相信他买通了人脉伪造了自己的性别，他从权力中心一落千丈，窟卢塔族一族的悬案永封箱底。他手上的选项不多，酷拉皮卡知道窝金是自己进入蜘蛛的门票，他是蜘蛛里面除首领以外唯一的alpha，比其他人都易于操纵——被一个omega操纵。

他在医院观察室呆了三个月后才被允许出院，那期间他经常在濡湿的床单上惊醒，他的下体难堪地张合，渴望着被填满，梦里的充盈真切而满足。监视器在黑暗下窥伺，仪器的警报声在寂静中吐信，他的渴求再一次把理智倾覆。

“该死……”

该死的是他毫无必要的自尊。热潮本不该如此痛苦，照看他的Beta护士担忧道，这是少数人才有的赐福。护士用各种型号的玩具满足他，这是医生的命令。酷拉皮卡的四肢被束腹带固定在病床上，双腿大开，他想疯狂挣扎，但热潮耗干了他的力气。普通的硅胶玩具能慰藉他，但帮不了他，它在护士的手里太温柔、太僵硬，它震动太微弱，只是隔靴搔痒瘙痒，他想让一切结束，他想解脱。

“把我放开……嗯……” 酷拉皮卡喘息，“我自己来。”

护士将信将疑，但还是给了他自由，他一把抢过假阳具把它粗暴地捅进后穴，臀部和手腕相互配合快速抽插，但他没有任何不适，软肉挤压着异物分泌大量汁液，他的阴茎硬的发疼，在空气中戳刺、颤抖，他的动作越来越快越来越剧烈，他感到后穴发肿，但他不在乎，然后他拱起腰——

“呜……啊！”

酷拉皮卡瘫倒下来头埋在枕头里，一动不动。然后他开始啜泣。

欲望的尽头不是解放，还是欲望。

热潮不该如此痛苦，护士又对他说，他留下新种类的抑制剂和一些别的玩具便离开了。

等到快出院的时候，酷拉皮卡的状态好了许多。换了好几种抑制剂后终于有一类勉强够用，他也终于有了一个除了随便让一个人标记的计划——和他人结合幸福一生不是个选项，因为作为omega，他有缺陷。

你似乎是不育，医生对他说。

“也许这是你费尽心思想要进入alpha世界的原因，但从不存在能终身使用的omega抑制剂，在二到四年的使用后往往会有耐药性而……”

医生的声音开始远去，酷拉皮卡感觉脑中迷雾渐渐变淡，能看到一些光景。这点光景让他在疗养的时候好好考虑了库洛洛的身份和他曾经说过的话，让他趔趄地跑去查阅多年无人翻看的典籍。这是他擅长的事。过了一段日子，古籍让他得出一个结论：

omega杀掉和自己结番的alpha，便有机会成为硬币的另一面。

这个另一面，酷拉皮卡笃定是第四性别，像库洛洛那样。

当然这很冒险，极少omega能在丧失联结后不失去心神，但很多人也会恢复，三年十年二十年，如果活着熬过了这段时期，他便不会再被信息素左右。赌注很大，但这是他唯一的机会——他不能用每月一次热潮的身体工作，不能屈服在某个alpha的信息素下只为快感而活，以窟卢塔族的名义，他有未完成的任务。

而他能下得去杀手的人，他熟悉的人，只有一个。

酷拉皮卡第一次和库洛洛做爱的时候有些紧张。他尝试给自己准备，停了抑制剂、胡乱捏了把乳头、把开了震动的跳蛋塞进小穴深处。这拙劣的技巧成功了：盗窃结束后库洛洛一把搂住他的肩膀，凑近闻了酷拉皮卡的头发，皱眉说你难道没发现自己闻起来就像发情的母狗。酷拉皮卡抱住他的手臂一个背翻把库洛洛摔在地上。

“这都他妈拜谁所赐。”

他们开了房，不一样的酒店，同样的假笑，酷拉皮卡尝试让自己热情些，他伸手抚上对方的鼠蹊部，僵硬地揉了几下，被对方一手推开。

“就你这手艺，直接拿脚踩还舒服些。” 说完库洛洛把手指压进他的口腔，“下次给我学会口交。”

酷拉皮卡在心里骂了几句，但这场性事的最后，库洛洛让他做的比口交更堕落、更污秽，他躺在自己的小便里，用仅有的意识把嘴唇咬出血。

第二次也是最后一次性爱来得有些突然，但他觉得自己做好了准备。库洛洛知道了窝金的死讯，他半夜翻窗进了酷拉皮卡租的老旧公寓，若有所思地打量他。

“尸检说窝金死了有一段时间，飞段认为是你的手笔。” 库洛洛把沾血的外套搭在沙发背上，安静地坐下，“然后你假意给情报让我们逃脱，从而加入我们。”

酷拉皮卡耷拉着眼睛，有些困倦：“是吗，那我的目的是什么呢。”

“杀了我，”黑发男子阴鸷地说，“或是别的什么目的。”

酷拉皮卡眯起眼睛，思考自己要怎么回答，但库洛洛似乎无意听他的答案。“干掉前成员是蜘蛛招募的一种方式，我没什么意见。”他做出手势示意酷拉皮卡走近。

“——但我的组员不能对我撒谎。” 酷拉皮卡靠近他，拿不准要怎么行动，然后库洛洛抬脚踢了下他的小腿。

“跪下，把嘴张开。”

酷拉皮卡看了眼对方手中的手枪，面无表情地跪了下来，顺从地抬起头把喉咙送给对方。

库洛洛把手枪捅进他的喉咙，消音器深入喉管。“忘了告诉你，当时围剿我们的黑社会——名字是什么来着——已经死光了。”

酷拉皮卡呛了一下，感到枪口描绘着他的口腔，他尽力把舌头压低，但唾液还是止不住地溢出来，在空中拉着丝从下巴滴到地板上。

两人对峙了许久，库洛洛把枪移开。“你似乎进步不少，嘴里塞过了不少东西吧。”

“这不是你的要求吗。”酷拉皮卡低头把唾液擦在对方的大腿上，轻描淡写。

库洛洛盯着他看了一会儿，叹了口气，“好吧，我就让你完成任务吧。”

他解开自己的长裤，把半硬的阴茎拿出来，酷拉皮卡凑上去轻咬了一下，感到从下腹涌上一股热潮。

“嗯……”

酷拉皮卡还是很生涩，像小猫一样舔着他，不得要领，但库洛洛有些动情，他拉开酷拉皮卡，对方嘴半张着，似乎有些茫然。

“够了。”

库洛洛顶着上颚把阳物送了进去，信息素突然在空气中变得浓厚，这让他有些措不及防，但酷拉皮卡没给他反应的时间。他用舌头缠着他，用喉管留住他，然后卖力的前后移动，淫靡的吞吐声让呼吸愈发粗重。

“……才一年抑制剂就要失效了吗。”库洛洛揪着头发把身下的人拉开，对方在他的阴茎旁边从喉咙里挤出难耐的呻吟。“看来你注定要成为一个荡妇。”

库洛洛站起身，脱了上衣，把酷拉皮卡按在沙发上，从后面直接操了进去。没有润滑，没有苦涩的荷尔蒙，也没有血，有的只是蜂蜜，把他围起来，封锁住他的空气。库洛洛从鼻孔里哼了一声，开始猛烈抽插。

“啊……快、再快……更多……”

酷拉皮卡让自己无意识地喃喃，人生第一次不再和快感对抗，他的眼眶发酸，下腹抽搐，他的阴茎搭在沙发上，布料洇湿了一片，他没有去摸前面，因为没有必要，因为极乐在身后，在那个小穴，在那个湿哒哒的阴道里。他把自己完全交给对方，沉浸在对方的信息素里，然后反过来吞噬着一切，包裹着一切——

他要用欢愉把对方带往地狱。

库洛洛开始粗喘，胸膛泛起了汗水，似乎深陷在欲望的旋涡。但在酷拉皮卡的背后，他没有任何表情，只有一种奇妙的专注，好像这场性事是一回较量、一台手术、一场死亡，他身下的人是对手，是人偶，是不详——然后他像孩童一样开心地笑，像面对爱恋的人一样。

“标记我吧。” 酷拉皮卡渴求道。

黑发男子在他脖颈的腺体咬了下去。干脆、迅速、直中靶心。

这大大出乎了酷拉皮卡的意料，他惊呼了一声径直射了一地，后穴剧烈地挤压。他感到库洛洛把头抵在他的肩膀上，开始在他体内成结。大量的精液冲刷着他的内壁，他感到小腹渐渐膨胀。

他不能孕育，但却感觉好像有新的生命被注入进来，陌生、诡谲、沉甸甸地下坠，同时库洛洛在颈部吸走自己的一些东西，他不知道怎么描述，那不算是好的部分，但是纯粹属于他的部分，他的生命。

然后一切沉静了下来，他感受到了那种链接，那种融合，他的四肢、边缘似乎消失在了空虚，他知道他身上的人也是一样。

但这一刻他的头脑却异常清醒。

噗的一声。

他拾起缝隙里的手枪，反身给对方的胸膛送了一发子弹。

黑发男子毫无挣扎地瘫倒在自己的血泊里，他睁着眼睛，面无表情。

酷拉皮卡俯身看着他，什么也没有说，他掐上库洛洛的喉咙。

映在瞳孔里的是对方的微笑。

“Eros und Thanatos”

库洛洛说。

**Author's Note:**

> * 标题是艺术家杜尚创造的一个虚拟人物的名字，这个虚拟人物雌雄同体。名字和法语短句Éros ; c’est la vie（爱欲，就是生活）同音
> 
> * 最后的Eros und Thanatos，翻译过来是爱欲和死亡，在弗洛伊德拉康心理分析学那一套里面，Eros（爱欲）是生的冲动（life instinct），而Thanatos是死的冲动（death drive），这两者一体两面
> 
> 第一次写车，感觉很干，怎么也黄不起来，呜呜。


End file.
